Starlin Academy
by mer-celebimew
Summary: 5 girls get invited to go to Starlin Academy in Unova. When they get there, they take a test with 5 other boys! They then start to get feelings for them. Join them on this crazy adventure at Starlin Academy. MattxInez AnniexJason LauraxTravis Dacee(OC)xRex HarvyxSabrina


** Headups**  
The Mighty Monsters are going to have Pokemon attacks. POKEMON ATTACKS. The information that I have been given on the internet about Mighty Monsters isn't that good. The information on Mighty Monsters' attacks don't have an deatil other than the effects and what it does. It doesn't give me deatil of how the Monster does the attack. I've decided to use Pokemon Attacks. Yes, I do research on the attacks and the Mighty Monsters and I will use COMMON SENSE of what Mighty Monster should do what attack. Sometimes, my common sense isn't right so please don't be mad or angry. Mistakes are what we humans do ALL THE TIME! I'm also going with Pokemon logics and stuff, but I still will use Mighty Monster logics.

* * *

**:** "Where is this place again?!"  
A girl with brown sugar hair and misty grey eyes said. The girl's name is Dacee Hammond.  
: "The letter says it here."  
A brunnette with light tan skin, glasses, and black eyes said. The girl's name was Inez Ramon.  
: "Or maybe you have bad direction, Inez."  
The blonde with blue eyes said. That's Sabrina Spellman. The brunnette and the blonde glared at each other.  
: "Please don't fight! I bet we just took a wrong turn!"  
A blonde with grey eyes(IDK). Her name is Annie Sakurako.  
: "Annie, it's no use. Don't waste your time."  
Another brunnette with brown eyes said. She sighed. Her name was Laura Haruna.  
Dacee: "EXCUSE ME! WE'RE SUPPOSE TO FIND STARLIN ACADEMY!"  
Everyone sighed. They were invited to go to Starlin Academy. They packed up their things and went to Unova. It was a big change from Kanto to Unova. They were stupid enough not to bring a map.

* * *

**An Hour Later**  
Dacee: "B***H, WE GOT LOST AGAIN!"  
Dacee screamed to Sabrina.  
Sabrina: "ME?! YOU WERE LEADING!"  
Sabrina screamed back.  
Dacee: "THIS IS INEZ FAULT!"  
Dacee screamed to Sabrina.  
Inez: "MINE?!"  
Inez screamed to Dacee.  
All three of them kept fighting. Annie was in the middle of all of it. Laura was just sighing and shaking her head while watching them.  
They were never getting to Starlin Academy.

* * *

**The Next Day**  
Everyone: "WE'RE HERE!~"  
Everyone yelled to no one.  
They FINALLY made it to Starlin Academy. We went up to the gate. We don't know how to get in. We needed a student ID.  
Dacee: "EXCUSE ME! WE'RE THE NEW STUDENTS!"  
Dacee rudely yelled.  
Sabrina nudged Dacee in the arm. Just then the gates opened. They saw a young woman in about her late 20s.  
: "Hello, children. I'm the princpal, Ms. Bell. Please, come right this way."  
She said politly.  
They followed the woman to her office.  
Ms. Bell: "You're the new girls right?"  
She asked.  
They nodded. She then went on her computer.  
Ms. Bell: "You're Ms. Hammond."  
Dacee nodded.  
Ms. Bell: "Ms. Spellman."  
Sabrina nodded.  
Ms. Bell: "Ms. Ramon."  
Inez nodded.  
Ms. Bell: "Ms. Sakurako."  
Annie nodded.  
Ms. Bell: "And you're Ms. Haruna."  
Laura nodded.  
Ms. Bell: "I welcome you to Starlin Academy, but you will need to pass the test."  
Ms. Bell said warmly.  
The girls looked at Ms. Bell with curiousity.  
Ms. Bell: "Follow me."  
Ms. Bell commanded.  
They went into the large hallways of the school. They then went into a room. It was an arena room.  
An arena is a place where you and your monster get to battle.  
Ms. Bell them got out the basket of gems. They were the lowest feature of gems, the taming gems.  
Gems are what you catch Mighty Monsters with. There are many different types of gems.  
Ms. Bell: "Please, pick one."  
The girls squealed and went over to the basket.  
Girls: "COME ON OUT!~"  
They held out their gems and light came out of them. The light landed and formed a shape. Then Mighty Monsters appeared. Just then Ms. Bell gave the girls a Pokedex. It was the Unova version.  
A Pokedex is a digital encyclopedia created by Professor Oak as an invaluable tool to Tamers in the Mighty Monster world.  
Dacee: "COOL!~"  
Dacee said with excitment.  
Dacee's monster is a Bunder.

* * *

**Bunder**  
Type: Electric  
Rarity: Common  
Gender: Female  
Moves: Quick Attack, Electro Ball, Thunderbolt, Thundershock, Thunder Fang, Thunderwave, Volt Tackle, Tackle

* * *

**Dacee:** "COOLEST!~"  
Dacee yelled.  
Inez's monster is an Aurora

* * *

**Aurora**  
Type: Normal  
Rarity: Rare  
Gender: Female  
Moves: Scratch, Take Down, Attract, Bide, Bite, Cut, Quick Attack, Double-Edge, Fake Out, Feint, Headbutt, Hyper Fang, Hyper Beam, Pound, Super Fang, Tackle, Shadow Ball

* * *

**Sabrina's** monster is a Trix

* * *

**Trix**  
Type: Fire  
Rarity: Common  
Gender: Female  
Moves: Tackle, Quick Attack, Ember, Flamethrower, Fire Fang, Fire Spin, Flame Wheel, Flame Charge, Will-O-Wisp, Sunny Day, Shadow Ball

* * *

**Annie's** monster is a Cubbles.

* * *

**Cubbles**  
Type: Psychic  
Rarity: Epic  
Gender: Female  
Moves: Confusion, Hypnosis, Light Screen, Psybeam, Psychic, Psywave, Teleport

* * *

**Laura's** monster is a Floura

* * *

**Floura**  
Type: Grass  
Rarity: Common  
Gender: Female  
Moves: Take Down, Tackle, Quick Attack, Absorb, Bullet Seed, Energy Ball, Giga Drain, Grass Knot, Leaf Storm, Leaf Tornado, Leech Seed, Magical Leaf, Mega Drain, Petal Dance, Vine Whip, Roazor Leaf, Seed Bomb, Sleep Powder, Solar Beam, Stun Spore, Synthesis

* * *

**Annie:** "Amazing!~"  
Annie petted Cubbles.  
Ms. Bell: "I will let you plan for your battle. Stay here while I get someone."  
The girls nodded and started to talk to the monsters and each other.

* * *

**To** be continued...


End file.
